Fake Status
by Ayanna 'Ren' Olinda
Summary: Menuju 'janji suci' calon pasangan suami istri yang tidak sungguhan Jongin Sehun alias KaiHun yang penuh dengan keributan. "Kalau kau memukulku terus aku bisa masuk rumah sakit. Yang ada kau akan masuk berita karena telah melakukan KDRT pada 'suamimu' sendiri" -Jongin- (KaiHun – GS for Sehun)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jongin benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan Sehun kali ini. "Aku juga ingin meminjam dirimu, Sehun" tentu Sehun begitu kesal mendengar permintaan Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya kesal itu berubah menjadi perasaan lain setelah mereka terlibat dalam permainan mereka sendiri. KaiHun. GS for Sehun.

**Title: Fake Status**

**Main pairing: Jongin, Sehun (girl) **

**Genre: Romance **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: typo, ooc, GS**

**Mind to Review, No bash, No flame**

**Please be a good reader**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan dan berwajah tampan sedang berlari dengan penuh peluh menuju sebuah tempat. Tempat itu adalah sebuah studio pemotretan. Teman baiknya sedang menjalani pemotretan di studio tersebut. Ia tampak sangat terburu-buru menemui temannya itu. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan sang teman yang juga seorang model tersebut.

Pemuda bernama Jongin itu akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia segera menuju ruangan tempat dilangsungkannya acara pemotretan. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok sang model, Sehun. Di ruangan tersebut tedapat banyak orang, mulai dari beberapa model dan staf.

Pihak keamanan yang melihat gelagat aneh Jongin segera menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Jongin sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan bahwa ia adalah teman Sehun, salah satu model dalam pemotretan tersebut, dan ingin menemuinya sekarang. Namun pihak keamanan jelas tak langsung percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

Saat beberapa orang berbadan tegap mulai menyeret Jongin dari ruangan tersebut, seorang pria berwajah _angelic_ menghampiri si "terdakwa" dan pihak keamanan.

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau disini?" pria bernama Suho tersebut menghentikan aksi seret menyeret tadi.

"Suho hyung, tolong aku! Aku harus menemui Sehun sekarang. Tapi manusia-manusia raksasa ini malah mengira aku seorang _stalker_." Jelas Jongin yang masih dalam cengkraman pria-pria berbadan tegap.

"Tolong lepaskan dia. Aku mengenalnya. Ia teman salah satu model di pemotretan ini." perkataan Suho segera dilkabulkan pihak keamanan. Jongin bebas sekarang.

=.=

=.=

"Awww.. sakit sekali lenganku. Mereka menyeretku seakan aku orang dengan kelakuan kriminal" sewot Jongin.

"Tapi tampangmu itu memang pantas untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal" timpal Suho, dan sukses membuat Jongin mengeluarkan dua tanduk di kepalanya.

"Yaaa, Suho hyung, kau tega sekali padaku. Apakah aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?" sungut Jongin.

"Heii, Kkamjong. Harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Kau hampir saja membuat keributan pada pemotretan kali ini, bisa-bisa Sehun nanti kena batunya dan ia tidak akan pernah membantumu lagi." Jawab Suho dengan kesal.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak akan membuat Sehun terkena masalah, nanti siapa yang akan membantuku lagi?" Jongin kemudian memberikan servis pijatan di pundak Suho, agar hyungnya itu tidak ngomel lagi padanya.

"Kalau mau memberi pijat gratis yang ikhlas dong, Kkamjong. Pijatanmu itu sama sekali tidak terasa. Sebenarnya kau mau apa menemui Sehun lagi? Dia sedang sibuk sekarang." Sungut Suho.

Jongin kemudian menghentikan servis pijat gratisnya pada Suho. Ia kemudian menghadap ke arah Suho dengan wajah seperti kelinci yang sedang tersesat.

"Aku benar-benar butuh bantuan Sehun kali ini hyung" pinta Jongin dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Kapan kau tidak meminta bantuan padanya, Jongin? Kalau begini terus, harga dirimu sebagai seorang pria akan tercoreng" sindir Suho.

"Yaaahh, hyung! Kau jangan menyudutkanku seperti itu. Aku janji setelah ini tidak akan sering-sering minta bantuan pada Sehun lagi" jawab Jongin dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Harusnya kau berjanji tidak akan lagi meminta bantuan pada Sehun, bukan tidak akan sering-sering." Suho mulai ketus.

"Kalau untuk yang itu, aku tidak bisa janji, hyung." Elak Jongin dengan cengirannya.

Suho memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia malas meladeni Jongin, toh, ujung-ujungnya pemuda itu akan kembali menemui Sehun untuk meminta bantuan.

"Suho-shi.." suara seorang wanita memanggil Suho.

"Sehun-shi sudah selesai dengan sesi pemotretannya. Ia mencarimu sekarang" seorang wanita menghampiri Suho dan menyampaikan pesan yang diamanatkan oleh sang model.

"Terimakasih, Sooyoung-shi" jawab Suho kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke tempat Sehun sedang menunggunya, Jongin segera mengekori hyungnya tersebut.

=.=

=.=

Tampak sang model cantik dengan gaun ketatnya sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Disampingnya ada seorang wanita yang mengipasinya dan sesekali menyeka keringat di wajah sang model. Suho menghampiri mereka dan tidak lupa Jongin yang mengekorinya sejak tadi.

"Suho oppa, kau kemana saja? Ahhh, lelah sekali aku hari ini. Aku tidak ada jadwal lagi kan setelah ini, oppa?" Tanya sang model pada si manager.

"Kau sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi sampai beberapa hari kedepan, Sehun-ah" jawab Suho.

"Ahh, senangnya. Aku benar-benar ingin istirahat total dan berlibur" ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang indah sebelum akhirnya ia melongo melihat pemuda tan dibalik punggung sang manager.

"Heh.. Mau apa lagi kau Jongin?" Tanya Sehun ketus pada pemuda tersebut.

"Apa kabar Sehun? Kau cantik sekali hari ini, aku benar-benar kagum padamu. Kau memang seorang super model" puji Jongin dengan wajah pura-puranya.

"Ckckck, pasti kau ada maunya. Kau mau pinjam uang lagi? Atau mobil, huh?" tebak Sehun.

"Anii, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Sehun-ah?" Jongin merasa tersudutkan lagi.

"Memang itu yang biasanya kau lakukan, hitam" jawab Sehun sengit.

"Aku bukan hitam tapi sexy, Sehun!" Jongin tak mau kalah, dia terus membela diri.

"Aishhh, cepat katakan apa maumu?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya empat mata saja? Ini penting sekali." Pinta Jongin.

"Kau jangan membuatku kesal, Jongin. Cepat katakan apa maumu? Aku benar-benar lelah sekarang"

"Ini penting, Sehun. Kita harus membicarakannya berdua saja"

"Argghhh… sepenting apa sih? Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku kesal"

"Ku mohon untuk kali ini saja.."

"Aisshhh, kau benar-benar sudah membuatku jengkel, Jongin! Suho opaa, Luna, tolong tinggalkan kami sebentar ya" kemudian 2 orang tersebut meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin menjauh.

=.=

=.=

Sehun masih tetap duduk, kakinya ia silangkan menambah keanggunannya. Matanya menatap tajam pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan si pemuda masih betah berdiri dengan tangan yang ia silangkan di depan perut ber-absnya, bermaksud menambah kesan _cool_ dan tak mau kalah dari sang model. Sesekali matanya memicing menatap si model cantik, namun lebih sering menatap paha putih mulus sang model yang terbuka.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, Kkamjong?" bentak Sehun.

"Ini namanya bukan empat mata, kita masih didalam studio dengan banyak orang." Jawab Jongin keras kepala.

"Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, tidak akan ada yang mempedulikan kita. Cepat katakan sekarang atau aku akan berteriak ada seorang _stalker_ mesum yang membuntutiku" ancam Sehun.

"Jangan, Sehun! Kau tega sekali padaku. Aku tadi sudah hampir diseret keluar oleh pihak keamanan. Lagipula apa aku ini berpotensi memiliki tampang mesum? Wajahku ini bak seorang pangeran berkuda hitam."

Jongin memelas sekaligus memuji dirinya sendiri, ia enggan memakai kata berkuda putih, ia masih sadar diri akan warna kulitnya sebelum Sehun mengejeknya dengan perkataan si kuda akan lari karena perbedaan warna yang kontras.

"Dari tadi kau arahkan kemana matamu itu? Apa itu namanya bukan mesum?" Sehun kembali menyudutkan Jongin dengan perkataannya. Mau tidak mau "si hitam" hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Salah sendiri kau pamer paha begitu" Dengus Jongin tak tahu malu.

"Kau ingin pinjam apalagi sekarang?" Tanya Sehun _to the point_.

"Sehun, bantulah aku kali ini. Aku ingin pinjam rumahmu." Jongin berkata dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun melotot setelah mendengar perkataan Jongin. Ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan memukul kepala Jongin. Setelah itu ia kembali pada posisi semula, duduk cantiknya, setelah sukses menjitak Jongin. Si korban hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, huh? Pinjam rumah? Baru 2 bulan lalu kau melunasi hutangmu padaku dan 2 minggu lalu kau baru meminjam mobilku. Sekarang kau mau pinjam rumahku? Kau sudah gila ya, Jongin? Berhentilah mengejar wanita-wanita yang hanya melirik isi dompetmu itu, bertobatlah sebelum kau menjadi gelandangan. Ahh, kau juga sekarang sudah menjadi tuna wisma, kan? Kau bahkan sekarang menumpang hidup di rumah kakak sepupumu"

Sehun memberikan ceramah singkatnya diiringi dengan sedikit nada ejekan. Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia juga tidak enak kalau harus meminta bantuan pada Sehun lagi, namun kali ini ia benar-benar terpaksa.

"Sehun ku mohon, bantu aku ya. Aku benar-benar terdesak saat ini. Aku janji, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Sehun menjawabnya dengan gelengan mantap, ia tetap bersikeras tidak akan menolong Jongin kali ini. Permintaannya sudah keterlaluan pikir Sehun. Ini sudah tidak dapat ditolerir lagi.

Jongin yang melihat gelagat Sehun yang sudah tidak berniat membantunya, akhirnya hanya bisa terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia akhirnya buka suara yang membuat Sehun harus berpikir ulang.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau membantuku kali ini, Sehun. Hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol akan kubeberkan pada media dan juga pada kakakmu, dan akan kupastikan kau akan segera dipulangkan ke Kanada" Jongin lebih percaya diri dengan kalimatnya sekarang.

"Jadi kau mengancamku sekarang?" Sehun kembali berdiri dengan memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada Jongin, namun sebenarnya nyalinya makin menciut karena ancaman Jongin tadi.

"Tinggal kau pilih, bantu aku kali ini atau kembali ke Kanada, tempat yang paling ingin kau hindari" Jongin makin mempertegas ucapannya, ia merasa sedikit diatas angin sekarang.

Sehun terdiam, ia tampak berpikir keras untuk ancaman Jongin kali ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mau kembali ke Kanada, ia sudah sangat senang disini. Di Korea ia bisa dengan leluasa menjadi seorang model dan belajar fashion dan juga bisa bersama Chanyeol, pujaan hatinya.

Sehun sadar betul perkataan Jongin tak main-main. Bila si hitam itu sudah mengancam, ia pasti akan benar-benar melakukannya jika permintaannya tak dituruti. Si model cantik begitu menyesal telah banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya pada Jongin, si hitam itu jadi tahu apa kelemahannya.

"Kau ini yang butuh bantuanku tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah balik mengancamku sih!" sungut Sehun.

"Habisnya kau tidak akan membantuku, kan? Ku mohon Sehun, aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu kali ini, dan ini bukan karena wanita-wanita yang aku kejar tempo hari. Kali ini masalahnya benar-benar serius" sekarang nada Jongin kembali meminta.

"Andaikan kau menjadi anak berbakti, kartu kredit dan segala fasilitasmu tidak akan dihentikan oleh ayahmu dan kau tidak perlu meminta bantuanku lagi, Jongin" Sehun mencoba memberi nasihat.

"Yah, jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu, Sehun! Kau mau membantuku tidak?" Jongin sedikit kesal bila ada yang mengungkit ayahnya yang menentang jalan hidupnya.

"Hhh, sepertinya aku harus membantumu lagi kali ini. Tapi kau harus jelaskan padaku apa alasanmu Jongin, dan juga kau harus menyediakan tempat yang sama nyamannya dengan rumahku bila kau mau meminjamnya, kau pikir aku harus tinggal dimana, huh?!" dengus Sehun lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu keluar dari rumahmu Sehun, kau akan tetap tinggal disana. Karena aku juga ingin meminjam dirimu."

Jongin kembali memelankan suaranya, ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi, Sehun mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas, dan sukses membuat kedua bola mata Sehun ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Kau sudah gila, Jongin! Apa maksudmu?!" Sehun benar-benar sudah berada di puncak amarahnya.

"Ku mohon, Sehun." Perkataan Jongin sedikit terpotong sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya yang lebih mengejutkan sang model.

"Berpura-puralah menjadi ISTRI ku kali ini.."

Jongin akhirnya berhasil menyempurnakan kalimatnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Ia tahu Sehun pasti benar-benar ingin memukulinya sekarang. Dan Sehun seperti terkena serangan jantung dadakan, si hitam ini sudah dikasih hati minta jantung pikirnya.

Sekarang Sehun hanya bingung, tindakan apa yang seharusnya dia ambil.

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED**

**Hallo readers, long time no see. Maaf saya muncul lagi dengan membawa ff baru.**

**Ff kaihun lainnya masih dalam proses pengerjaan, mudah-mudahan akan segera selesai dan bisa segera di publish.**

**Ren ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang udah mau RnR di ff ren sebelumnya, ren seneng banget baca review para readers ^^**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan review ya readers untuk kelanjutan ff ini. Kalau reviewnya mungkin kurang memuaskan, ff ini akan ren hapus. **

**ThankYou :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fake Status**

**Main pairing: Jongin, Sehun (girl) **

**Rated: T**

**Warning: typo, ooc, GS**

**Mind to Review, No bash**

**Please be a good reader**

* * *

Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ditindih sebuah ton baja. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, dan tak ingin membukanya lagi kalau ia bisa. Karena saat ia membuka mata, ia akan melihat si manusia dekil yang meminta ia menjadi "istirinya" itu.

"Sehun, kau tak apa-apa?" Jongin tampak khawatir melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba melakukan "meditasi diri", diam di tempat sambil memejamkan mata.

Sehun yang mendengar nada kekhawatiran Jongin, tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia semakin memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Suara Jongin tadi membuat kepalanya semakin berdenyut, beton di kepalanya masih enggan untuk pindah tempat. Sehun tetap sibuk dengan "meditasi dirinya".

Tak juga mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Jongin kemudian memegang pundak Sehun dan mengguncang tubuhnya. Bermaksud mengembalikan nyawa Sehun yang sedang cuti dari raga si pemilik, pikir Jongin.

"Sehun, sadarlah! Belum saatnya kau pergi, aku masih butuh bantuanmu, sayang!"

Entah Jongin memang berniat mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun dari _shock terapy_ yang ia dapatkan tadi atau malah membuat Sehun makin kehilangan kendali emosinya, si pemuda tan itu malah menambahkan embel-embel kata "sayang" di akhir kalimat. Dan itu sukses membuat Sehun sadar sepenuhnya.

BUGGHH..!

Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Jongin.

"Berani kau mengatakan sayang lagi, akan ku jatuhkan kau dari lantai lima ini!" mata Sehun seakan mau keluar saat mengatakannya.

"Aww.. sakitt Sehun! Jangan kau praktekkan teknik wushu yang kau pelajari dari kakakmu padaku. Aku hanya ingin berbaik hati menyadarkanmu, malah kau pukul. Dan kata-kata sayang tadi itu sebagai bahan latihan kita sebelum menjadi pasangan suami-istri _virtual_ nantinya." Jongin hanya bisa mengusap-usap daerah tempat sasaran Sehun melayangkan pukulannya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Memangnya kita akan mengikuti acara _We Got Married, _huh? Kau yakin sekali aku akan menyetujui kesepakatan sepihak yang kau buat itu." Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Jadi kau masih ragu untuk membantuku? Apa perlu ku singgung lagi?" Jongin berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Memangnya apa?" balas Sehun, tak mau digertak.

"Sepertinya Kanada benar-benar merindukan kepulanganmu, Sehun-ah…" tak ada keraguan dalam kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan.

Sehun membeku untuk sepersekian detik. Bila ia sudah mendengar negara itu, Sehun benar-benar harus memeras otaknya untuk berpikir ulang. Jongin ancaman terbesar dalam kehidupan damai yang sudah Sehun dapatkan di Korea selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Argghhhh… Kim Jongin! Kau benar-benar sudah gila, dan kau juga sekarang ingin menyeretku dalam kegilaanmu. Kau pikir permintaanmu itu mudah apa? Itu bisa berdampak pada kelanjutan karirku, kau tahu kan?" ucap Sehun geram.

"Sehun, ini akan menjadi ra-ha-sia." Si hitam pesek berkata dengan santainya

"Kau tahu kan, aku ini seorang model. Meskipun aku belum menjadi top model dunia, tapi wajahku sudah banyak muncul di berbagai majalah dan _cf_, banyak orang yang sudah mengenalku. Bahkan _follower_ku di berbagai media sosial sudah mencapai puluhan ribu. Hal seperti ini bisa menghambat karirku"

"Kau mau pamer ya? Kan _follower_mu belum sampai jutaan, jadi tenang saja"

BUGHH!

Sehun kembali melayangkan tangan indahnya tepat mendarat di kepala Jongin.

"Yahh… kau sudah gila ya, kalau kau memukulku terus aku bisa masuk rumah sakit. Yang ada kau akan masuk berita karena telah melakukan KDRT pada 'suamimu' sendiri"

Jongin melakukan pembelaan _irrasional_nya.

"Kau yang gila, Kkamjongg…!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun, kedua tangannya kemudian menjambak rambut _dark_ _brown_ milik Jongin.

Sudah dapat dipastikan, pembicaraan "4 mata" mereka gagal seketika, hasil akhirnya adalah keributan di studio pemotretan.

=.=

=.=

Aksi "jambak rambut Jongin" berakhir setelah Suho dan Luna melerai mereka berdua. Tapi kalau dilihat keadaan sebenarnya, ini _sih_ aksi pem-_bully_an terhadap Jongin. Dia satu-satunya korban, dengan beberapa cedera di sekujur tubuh. Jangan remehkan Sehun, bila ia sedang emosi, kekuatannya bisa menyamai Bruce Lee.

Sekarang mereka berempat sudah berada di dalam mobil _van_ milik Sehun.

Jongin duduk disamping "pak supir" yang merangkap sebagai manager Sehun yaitu Suho, sedangkan Sehun duduk dibelakang Suho bersama Luna. Posisi duduk yang sudah direncanakan itu supaya menimalisir Sehun melakukan tindak kekerasan lagi, itu bahaya untuk posisinya sebagai seorang model yang sedang menapaki karir.

"Kalian ini ada masalah apa? Kalian kan sudah dewasa, kenapa harus pakai kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalah?" ini suara Suho sebagai orang yang paling tua.

"Hyung… Sehun harus direhabilitasi, ia tidak pandai mengontrol emosinya, lihat luka-luka di tubuh atletisku ini" ucapan Jongin mendapatkan _deathglare_ mematikan dari Sehun.

"Kalau Sehun menjambakmu pasti ada alasannya. Apa kau mendapat pelecehan dari Jongin, Sehun-ah?" Suho berbalik menatap Sehun dengan agak kesulitan karena posisi Sehun yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Yahh, hyung.. Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu" Jongin menyuarakan protes keras.

"Kalau Jongin melakukannya, pasti ia sudah tak bernyawa sekarang, yang ada Sehun masuk penjara, karena tuduhan pembunuhan berencana" ini suara Luna, yang ditanggapi anggukan Suho.

"Apa ini masalah klasik Sehun-ah? Dia mau pinjam apalagi? Tidak biasanya kau harus menjambak rambut Jongin." Sepertinya Suho sedikit menemukan titik temu permasalahan.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya" jawaban Sehun memang singkat, tapi efeknya besar sekali untuk Suho dan Luna, mereka berdua membuka lebar-lebar mata dan mulut, tak percaya dengan yang baru saja didengar.

"Jongin, kau ini seperti pungguk merindukan bulan" perkataan Suho dihadiahi tawa oleh Luna, dan pout dari Jongin.

"Memangnya aku tidak berpotensi untuk menjadi suami Sehun?"

Luna sudah siap-siap memegangi Sehun yang akan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Jongin.

"Kau ini lebih berpotensi untuk masuk penjara karena tak mampu membayar hutang" terdengar tawa kemenangan Sehun setelah ia mendapat pembelaan dari managernya sendiri.

"Yah hyung.. hutang-hutangku pada Sehun sudah kubayar lunas" Jongin harus melakukan pembelaan diri, tidak mau nama baiknya tercemar, padahal sih memang sudah tidak bersih.

"Kau masih berani menjadikan Sehun istrimu, padahal kau saja tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu sendiri"

"Yah, hyung.. Aishhh, bagaimana ini menjelaskannya?" Jongin frustasi sendiri.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Dia tak sungguh-sungguh memintaku menjadi istrinya, hanya saja dia memintaku berpura-pura menjadi istrinya"

"Eh, apa maksudnya ini? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan." Luna tampak bingung.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lebih baik kalian selesaikan masalah ini di lain waktu. Aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang Jongin. Sekarang kau numpang hidup dimana? Cepat beri tahu alamatnya."

"Yahh.. hyung! Jangan memojokkan aku terusss…"

=.=

=.=

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun langsung menuju kamar tidurnya, ia kemudian melemparkan badannya sendiri ke atas _spring bed_ super empuk miliknya. Ia pejamkan matanya erat, mencoba melupakan masalah yang menderanya hari ini.

Terlintas dalam otaknya '_sekelebat_' makhluk bernama Jongin, ia kemudian segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menggertak sebal. Daripada ia harus capek-capek memikirkan makhluk tak tahu malu itu, lebih baik ia berendam. Kegiatan relaksasi yang membuat ia sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

Sebelum berendam, ia masih sempat membawa telfon nirkabelnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Selagi asik berendam, ia mengambil telfon yang tadi ia bawa, dan memencet nomer telepon yang sudah ia hafal betul di luar kepala.

"_Chanyeol oppa.. neomu bogoshippoyeoo_" suara Sehun manja mengalun dengan merdu.

Mereka kemudian ber- _lovey dovey_ ria walau hanya via telefon. Tangan kiri Sehun memainkan busa yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, tangan kanannya memegang telefon dan senyum sumringahnya terpampang jelas. Sehun sedang bahagia.

"_Oppa_, kau ada waktu malam ini? Bagaimana kalau makan malam di rumahku?" rupanya ini adalah sebuah ajakan kencan.

"…"

"Baiklah, pukul tujuh kau sudah harus tiba. Tak ada kata terlambat atau kau akan mendapat hukuman."

Sehun berucap seimut mungkin dan… sedikit sensual. Entahlah apa motif model cantik ini, kemudian tawa kecil menggema, dan tak lama setelah itu sambungan telfon diputus Sehun.

Ia segera menyelesaikan acara berendamnya, membersihkan tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk '_gala dinner_' nanti malam.

=.=

=.=

Sehun sudah siap, _sequin clubbing dress_ hanya menutupi sebagaian tubuhnya yang bak gitar spanyol. Ketat, mini dan seksi. Jangan lupakan belahan dadanya yang cukup kentara. Rambut panjang berwarna coklat kemerahan miliknya dibiarkan menjuntai indah.

Hanya satu yang kurang, pasangannya yang belum datang.

Ting tong… (suara bel berbunyi)

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun menuju pintu masuk, siap menyambut kedatangan sang pujaan hati. Karena ia yang begitu senang dan terburu-buru ingin melihat wajah sang kekasih, ia tak sempat mengecek layar monitor kedatangan tamu sebelum ia membukakan pintu.

Cklek.. (suara pintu terbuka)

Oke, ini bukan tamu yang dinanti Sehun. Tamu tak diundang ini mungkin lebih pantas disebut hidangan makan malam Sehun. Gadis ini benar-benar ingin menyantap orang yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"MAU APA LAGI KAU KIM JONGIN"

Itu suara geraman Sehun yang lebih terdengar seperti auman singa lapar. Dan Jongin hanya menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya. Bersiaplah, pertunjukkan sirkus akan segera dimulai bila keadaannya seperti ini.

Apakah Jongin akan mengacaukan acara makan malam Sehun bersama Chanyeol? Sehun harus lebih banyak bersabar sepertinya.

**TO**

**BE**

**CONTINUED**

* * *

**Yuhuu.. akhirnya update. Kecepetan gak nih updatenya? wkwkwk  
As always, **_**SPECIAL THANKS**_** buat yang udah review. **

**Kalian tau kan, para author merasa sangat dihargai bila hasil karyanya tak hanya dibaca namun juga di review. Review kalian adalah penyemangat para author untuk melanjutkan cerita (curhat dikit).**

**Saya seneng banget baca beberapa review yang panjang-panjang. Penyemangat banget tuh.**

**Saya kepinginnya sih chap 2 ini reviewnya nyampe 50, itu cuma keinginan saya lho. **

**Trima kritik dan saran juga. Oke oke… maafkan saya yang banyak pinginnya ini.**

**Pingin nyapa yg udah review di chap sebelumnya dulu :**

**( ****Michelle Jung**** )**

**Ni dah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****VelanditaSelly**** )**

**Ni dah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**(******izz sweetcity ** **** )**

**iya, disini chanhun ada hubungan. Oke.. makasiih bgt lho bwt reviewnya. Keep review ya xD**

**( ****daddykaimommysehun**** )**

**ayoo bantu si sehun nabok jongin, hahah.. kita lihat saja nasib jongin di chap selanjutnya XD seneng bgt baca review dari kamu Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai**** )**

**Alasannya masih blom muncul di chap ini, chap selanjutnya kayaknya baru ada, :D Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****dia luhane****)**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****Nagisa Kitagawa**** )**

**Iyaa ini KaiHun, GS bwt Sehun Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****suho wu**** )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****blerry Kim**** )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**(******Kim KaiHun** **** )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****ohhhrika**** )**

**seneng baca review kamuu, :D Ini ff nya blom di hapus kok. Sehun serba cantik di ff ini heheh.. Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****sehunskai**** )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****BaixianGurls**** )**

**Jongin emang malu2in nih disini, xD Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( park minggi )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( Kaichahun )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****mrblackJ**** )**

**Sehun harus banyak bersabar xD Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****utsukushii02**** )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****milkteamilk**** )**

**ayo siapa yg mau pinjem sehun xD Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****urikaihun**** )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( Hunnihun )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****luhanhan8**** )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****levy ****c fiverz )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

**( ****asmayae**** )**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review ya… xD**

_**See you in next chap **_

_**Thankyou **_


	3. Chapter 3

Ada yg masih pingin ff ini dilanjut?


End file.
